Falling Fast, Falling Hard
by ambie176
Summary: Sometimes the best things in life happen when you least expect it. RmHr OneShot Revised.


**Falling Fast, Falling Hard**

**Rating: K**+

**Summery: Sometimes the best things in life happen when you least expect it. [OneShot]**

**A/N: Well, I am back with another OneShot. I was inspired during my reread of POA. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to my last OneShot and I hope you all like it! Read and Review please, I always enjoy feedback. Also I have started a RmHr fanboard, the link is on my profile so take a look and if you like it join! Thanks, and on with the show or err story.**

**A/N 2: I have revised a bit. Nothing major, no added scenes just some grammar changes. **

* * *

It wasn't that she had too much to handle lately, although Hermione Granger's study schedule had become ridiculously tight. She had been managing fine enough. No, it hadn't been the stress that had caused her to feel this way, it had been more or less the pushing stress concocted from her best friends, who as of late were not speaking to her because of a stupid rat.

Scabbers has been looking ill since Ronald had returned from Egypt. He probably died of old age. He heard the woman at the Magical Menagerie! Rats only have a life expectancy of 3 years, at least rats like Scabbers. He had lived well past his average years, and who knows he might not be a garden rat! He might have not even died. He might have run off. Ron never paid attention where he went anyway.

Hermione seethed, as she wiped a stray curl away from her face. Tugging at one of her books from her bag. She stopped in the filled hallway, and tugged so hard that all her books and parchment toppled out of her bag onto the crowded ground.

"Damnit!" she cursed as she bent to the ground and began to pick up her parchment before it got trampled on by the incoming crowd of first years.

As she stuffed her Herbology book into her bag, she let her eyes linger around the hall for a moment. Most students had left the hallways to class and she was left with a few crowds of first years who were no doubt lost. Grabbing her Ancient Runes book, she started up as she placed the last book, Defense Against The Dark Arts, roughly in her bag when a sight stopped her dead.

Professor Vector was leaning against the wall giggling as Professor Lupin stood beside her nodding and smiling. Something inside Hermione growled and she muttered as she tried to move, but the sight had her completely transfixed. Vector took her hand, placing it on Lupin's forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze before giggling and going red. It was like a wild beast inside her was awoken, scratching and seething angrily. She had never felt this way before, and she didn't understand what it meant.

As she watched them, something- or someone, darted around the corner from a door. From what it looked like his office door. Something bubbled again inside her as the brown curly head whipped around the corner as the students dispersed further.

Surely she wasn't jealous, was she? Of course not, he was her professor! Twenty years her senior. And if what she assumed was correct, he didn't need any more problems like a student fancying him.

But even so, it hurt somehow, as Professor Vector smiled, nodding and waved goodbye. She couldn't like a Professor could she? Of course she could, she did last year. She grimaced at the embarrassing reminder of Lockhart. As Professor Vector turned away toward her class and he tardy bell sounded, it was only then she realized Professor Lupin had locked eyes with her. Something stirred within those amber orbs that something inside her wanted to drown in.

Blushing she bent down and grabbed up a piece of parchment she missed. Performing a repair charm, she reached for another book she missed when a hand met her there. A callused, slightly scarred hand.

Looking up she met his beautiful eyes.

She leaned there for a moment, the wonderful feeling of contact with his rough, but oddly comforting skin. Blushing for a moment, she removed her hand and cleared her throat.

"I was just speaking with Professor Vector, she was telling me about the amazing job you did on your latest paper."

Blushing again she nodded. How could she ever had been jealous? It was ridiculous, he was speaking about her, nothing was happening between them. Then again, why did it matter? It wasn't like she was interested in him was it?

"You know, you did really well on your paper in my class as well. You really are shaping up to be the brightest witch in the school. The brightest witch I have ever had the honor to teach," he whispered, a pink tenting his cheeks.

Blushing she muttered a soft thank you, not trusting her own voice. She looked up for a moment for, connecting eyes again before she blushed even harder and stood up with him, taking a deep breath.

She watched him as he discreetly opened the book and slipped something inside. Smiling warmly he handed her the book and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I believe I must get to class. Nice speaking to you Ms. Granger."

"Thank you Professor Lupin, and call me Hermione."

What in the world possessed her to say that? Call me Hermione? How obvious can she be? Honestly, call me Hermione? What did she want him to think, that she actually fancied him? Because she didn't, right? She couldn't right? He was twenty years her senior, she was 13 for merlins sake! She had no chance, not that she wanted one. Right?

'My pleasure Hermione, and if you would like you may call me Remus, outside of class of course."

'Of course," she smiled, something flipping wildly inside her chest.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Remus."

And with a nod and a smile he turned and left, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Hermione opened her book in curiosity, taking out the small piece of torn parchment and opened it. What she saw made her jaw drop. It was a note, not just that, but a note in her own writing. A note she hadn't written.

_I find the best medicine to take the stress off a long week is to create a bit more time to have a strong cup of tea with a friend in close range._

She read it over, and over once more. What the hell did that mean?

Suddenly it clicked, hitting her like a large wave and she smiled wildly. As she looked up, she met his twinkling eyes as he went inside his office. On impulse she grabbed the time turner from inside her shirt and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. Was she really going to do this? This could be very well against wizarding law. Was she really going to turn back to be invited into her Professors office?

Of course she was.

Turning the time turner once, she felt a rush of wind around her as blurred figures began to rewind. After a few moments, she was left in a very deserted hallway. Standing for a few moments, she began to walk toward the door when it opened abruptly.

It was Professor Lupin. He stepped out of his room and his eyes met with hers and a curious smile shined on his face.

"Ms Granger? Should be in class should we?"

"I, well I-"

"Time turner accident?" he asked.

"Yes, I was coming from class when my bag ripped and I was fixing it and I accidentally turned it once."

"An hour back then I suppose?"

She nodded.

"Yes had the same problem when I was back at Hogwarts. Come in my office until the time passes.'

Nodding she followed him into his office and sat down in the chair opposite his behind his desk and took a glance around the room. It was much different than the decor Lockhart had last year. A small grindalow stood in a cage in the corner, gnawing on the bars. Large and small instruments, resembling spindles stood on the shelves on the wall. His desk was clean, with only his shabby briefcase a stake of parchment, quill and ink, and a small pot of tea with two cups. In the corner was a fairly large bookcase, lining with all different types of books, from muggle to magical, most about defense and curses.

Taking the small cups, and with a flick of his wand, he pour hot tea in both cups and handed one to her and sat in his chair. He studied her for a moment, watching her. She felt hot under his gaze and she looked down to the floor.

"Now Hermione, tell me the real reason you came back," he said in a amused tone.

"What I . .. I-"

"You know as good as I do this was no accident."

Muttering to herself, she pulled out the note from her pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Professor Lupin.

"You gave it to me," she whispered after a few moments.

"I gave it to you?"

"Yes," she started, feeling hot again and proceeded to tell him about Professor Vector and skipped some of the parts of her feeling jealous or embarrassed. After she was finished he nodded smiling, and silence enveloped them. Ten minutes of her precious hour had already flown away.

"Something troubling you Hermione?" he asked.

_Yes_, she thought miserably. Harry taking up for Ron, still mad at her over his Firebolt. That stupid rat of Ron's dieing and Crookshanks being accused. Them ignoring her and having to work on all of her classes plus on Hagrid's case for Buckbeak. Feeling so lonely, like never before. So sadly, she voiced this to him. For some reason, she poured her heart out to her Professor, in reality a stranger really. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't know why she couldn't, but she really didn't care.

After she was done ranting, she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. She felt surprisingly better, like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. He moved around to her and sat in the seat next to her own. Slowly and carefully, he put his arm loosely around her shoulders and she felt a great warmth run through her.

"Ron and Harry will come around, they just have to realize what you did about the broom was the right thing to do. I would have done the same thing. Knowing Sirius, putting a bucking curse on a broom would be his idea of fun."

She looked him for a moment, with a searching gaze. When he spoke about Sirius Black his eyes twinkled for a moment, almost knowingly and then suddenly dimmed with a mixture of sorrow and anger.

"Harry should have done that himself, and you shouldn't have to look that up by yourself. Ron's rat will come up though, they will see how amazing you are."

"Thank you Remus," she whispered blushing.

"Goodness, look at the time, your time is almost up."

Going around his desk he took a piece of parchment and began to scrawl a note. Handing it to her, he told her to give it to her muggle studies teacher encase she was late. Taking a sheet of parchment she scrawled on the note and gave it to him.

"Give it to me in the hall," she whispered as he began to open the door. She nodded for him to go and with a whisper of goodbye he exited to room and began to speak to Professor Vector. He nodded her way and gave her a wink as she passed them around the corner.

"Yes, she is quiet brilliant isn't she?" he asked the Professor as she paused around the corner. She peaked to watch them and she placed her hand on his forearm and smiled.

"Yes, quiet beautiful as well isn't she? But I suppose, you have already noticed."

"Yes, I have, just between you and me of course."

Hermione's heart did an odd flip and she ran into her Muggle Studies class just as the bell rang. Taking her usual seat in the front row, she took out her book, quill, ink, and

parchment and started her notes for the day's lesson. As the lesson dragged on, Hermione was barely there. She sat looking down at her parchment with a dazed smile on her face, barely realizing what she had written.

Hermione Granger had fallen for Remus Lupin. She had fallen hard.

* * *


End file.
